<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lying is the Most Fun by nerdsarehot75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250195">Lying is the Most Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75'>nerdsarehot75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re meant to be watching Loki but your family is having a wedding and you're not allowed to leave him behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I seriously can’t leave him for one week?” </p><p>Your boss sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn’t bother arguing with you anymore about it, knowing you’d never be happy with the answer he gave. You huffed, fighting against the impulse to stamp your foot. You didn’t need to be accused of being a child for the umpteenth time by your teammates. You didn’t need to relive that kind of embarrassment. There was enough teasing around the office to last you a lifetime. </p><p>“I can’t take him with me,” you said, “my family is going to be there.”</p><p>“So don’t go,” he said with a shrug.</p><p>“It’s my sister’s wedding!”</p><p>“And that matters why?” he asked.</p><p>“If I don’t go my family will never talk to me again,” you said, “I love this job but not enough to be disowned.”</p><p>”Should we be worried about your level of loyalty?”</p><p>“Sir, please.”</p><p>“I’ve already signed off on the paperwork to send him with you. The place will be checked for safety before he arrives and should anything go wrong, you are more than capable of taking care of him. If you weren’t you wouldn’t have been given this assignment.” </p><p>You clenched your teeth, putting a placid smile on your face. You weren’t going to get your way and you were stuck with carrying a dangerous man into the inner sanctum of your family. </p><p>“Thank you, sir,” you ground out.</p><p>“Enjoy your vacation, Sergeant.”</p><p>You spun on your heels, stalking out of the office. The tall man leaning on the wall<br/>
across from the wall shrugged away, falling into step behind you.</p><p>“Can I take your demeanour to mean you did not get your way?” he asked, his voice drawling and bored.</p><p>“That information is classified.”</p><p>He snorted but didn’t offer any other comment. You did your best to ignore him, continuing to find it difficult. If there was one person who knew how to be distracting, it was the man walking beside you, close enough to feel the cold rolling off his body. <br/>
Now you just needed a reason to be bringing him to your family retreat for your sister’s wedding.</p><p>________********^********________</p><p>You sat in the back of the huge SUV, your knee bobbing up and down as the car drew closer to the lake house. The man on the other side of the car, in contrast, was as still as if he’d been frozen. His head was turned watching the world pass by out the window. His wrists were in cuffs as were his ankles. He wouldn’t be allowed free until you’d arrive at the house. </p><p>You looked down at your phone, looking at all the notifications from the family group text. Your mother was worried they wouldn’t have all the supplies needed for the week, your father was complaining about the lack of fishing opportunities at the lake, and your sister was trying to keep everyone calm while laying ground rules to keep from embarrassing her in front of her fiancé’s family. You had been staying quiet since the last message informing them you were bringing a plus one. You hadn’t wanted to answer any questions about it at the time. You still didn’t. </p><p>“You remember the cover story, right?” you asked in the silence. You knew he did but your anxiety was mounting and it was hard to keep silent.</p><p>“No, remind me of it again.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice. </p><p>“If you let slip the actual reason you are joining me so help me god the rest of these agents will not be able to save your ass,” you said.</p><p>“So you’ve already said.”</p><p>You huffed but didn’t say another word. Of course he remembered the cover story you’d come up with to keep your family off your back. If they knew the real reason you’d be met with a mixture of disappointment and anger. Which would, you had to admit, be justified. </p><p>“And during the time here if you pull any shit like you usually do then I will make sure you are never allowed to see the light of day again,” you hissed. </p><p>“It cuts me to the core that you think I would do such a thing,” he said, pouting in your direction. You narrowed your eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I don’t trust the god of mischief,” you said, sarcasm now entering your own voice.</p><p>“If you’re so worried just leave me behind,” he said.</p><p>“You know I can’t do that.”</p><p>“Don’t you ever want to rebel against the system? Doesn’t it ever rankle you that you are not in control of yourself? Wouldn’t you like to break free of the chains around your wrists?”</p><p>“I’m not the one in chains.”</p><p>He chuckled but turned back to the window. You turned to look the window too, the car turning up a familiar drive. A huge lake reflecting the blue sky above stretched out to one side, thick forest on the other. A wooden cabin came into view, large and sprawling on the shore of the lake. You were worried you’d never be able to relax again your muscles were so tight. </p><p>The car pulled up, stopping in front of the cabin. You took a deep breath, hoping it would calm you down but finding yourself more amped up. You opened the door, jumping out of the car. You took another breath, the familiar scent of dirt and cut grass and water filling your nose. It took you back to earlier days when life was easy and you had no responsibilities. </p><p>Two more doors slammed shut, breaking you out of your thoughts. You hurried around the other side of the car, watching the agent who’d driven you unlock the cuffs around your charge’s wrists and ankles. He shook his feet out while massaging his right wrist. The pale skin was red from where the metal had rubbed against him on the long car ride. </p><p>The agent pulled your bags from the boot of the car, leaving them in the dirt for you to pick up. You glowered at your charge, waiting for him to say something about the idyllic nature of the cabin or the lack of civilisation within screaming distance.</p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>“Please, just,” you pinched the bridge of your nose, squeezing your eyes closed,<br/>
“behave.”</p><p>“Make me.” He winked at you. </p><p>“I loathe you.”</p><p>“Stop, you’re making me blush.”</p><p>You sighed, grabbing your bag from the dirt. The agent gave you a nod and a commiserating smile. You grimaced but didn’t bother saying anything to him. Everyone knew about the suffering your latest assignment had brought you. </p><p>“Come on,” you called over your shoulder.</p><p>“I’m right with you,” he whispered close to your ear, his cool breath fanning over your skin. You shivered, surprised at how close he was. </p><p>His fingers wrapped around your hand holding your bag. You jerked back, trying to keep him from touching you. You turned, putting space between the two of you. He scowled.</p><p>“I cannot play the part if you will not let me,” he said.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” you snapped.</p><p>“Give me the bag.” He held his hand out.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“If this bullshit cover story were real then I would never let you carry your own bag. Now hand it over.”</p><p>You sighed, passing the bag to him. All you wanted was to get inside and be past the moment of introduction so you could try and enjoy your week. You didn’t want to stand in the dirt arguing over a fucking bag. He took it, giving you a sweet smile. </p><p>“Thank you,” he said.</p><p>“I didn’t know that was in your vocabulary,” you said.</p><p>“Careful, or might start to think you actually like me,” he said to your retreating back.</p><p>As you walked up the steps to the porch the front door was pulled open. You tried to school your features into a relaxed smile, pretending this was a normal everyday occurrence. There was nothing weird with you bringing a plus one to your sister’s wedding. Even if you’d never mentioned him before. </p><p>“Hi Mom, hi Dad,” you said to the couple standing in the doorway, “have you met my<br/>
boyfriend, Loki?”</p><p>A cold arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you into a hard body. You looked up into a pair of sparkling blue eyes. His smirk turned into a charming smile as he turned towards your parents. He set the bags down, offering his hand to your father.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he said, “your beautiful daughter has told me so much about you.”</p><p>Your father clasped his hand, squeezing hard enough for the tendons to jump in his arm. You winced but didn’t say anything. </p><p>“Nothing bad I hope,” your mother said, already charmed by your “boyfriend”. </p><p>“Do not worry. It was all nice,” he said, “right, my love?”</p><p>You looked up at him as he squeezed you. This week was going to test you in ways you hadn’t even begun to suspect.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>You both turned back to your parents smiling brightly. You were going to kill Loki. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come in, come in,” your mother said, ushering you through the door. </p><p>Loki picked the bags up again, moving past your mother with a quiet thank you and a charming smile. You followed behind, doing your best to not meet your mother’s eye. You were sure she’d be grinning at you with pride. You didn’t want to deal with your mother loving Loki more than you, just as she had with every single boy you’d ever brought home. You didn’t need it confirmed that she was just happy every time you managed to get a man. As if that was the only thing that made your life worthwhile. </p><p>“Let me take those from you, son,” your father said.</p><p>A scowl passed over Loki’s face for a second before being replaced with the charming smile again. He tightened his grip on the bags. </p><p>“That’s alright sir, just point me in the right direction,” he said.</p><p>Your father gave him an appraising look but didn’t move. You took a deep breath, ready to put yourself between them should it become necessary. It wouldn’t be the first time you’d done that with a boyfriend. </p><p>“You’ll have to excuse us, Loki, but it’s going to be rather full in here for the next few days. I’m sure you won’t be complaining but we’ll have to put you in with our daughter,” your mother said. You stiffened at the implication. </p><p>“Oh yes, that will do wonderfully.” His eyes flashed as he glanced over at you. You wrinkled your nose at him. Your father grumbled. Your mother was looking on indulgently. Some days you hated your meddling mother. She’d done this on purpose. </p><p>“It will do,” you agreed. </p><p>You strode past him, towards your usual room. If this week was going to go the way you were worried it now would, you had to lay some new ground rules. You were not going to be putting up with any of his bullshit. Not if your horrifying suspicions turned out to be true. And knowing your mother, they would. </p><p>You pushed the door open, taking in the familiar room. The scent of fresh air and dark wood, filled your nostrils. You squeezed your eyes closed, letting out a groan of frustration. Of fucking course. </p><p>“If I knew it was so easy to make you make that noise I would have done it sooner,” a laughing voice whispered in your ear.</p><p>You growled, striding into the room. You ignored the single large bed in the middle of the room, walking over to the window. It had a beautiful view of the lake, the light shining on the still surface. You crossed your arms over your chest, not wanting to see the gleeful look on Loki’s face. You much preferred the view of nature over a smarmy bastard who was surely gloating over his good fortune. </p><p>“Which side do you want?” he asked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Which side of the bed do you want?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter given you won’t be sleeping in it.”</p><p>“I believe your parents said we would be sharing a room. Did I misunderstand?”</p><p>“If you sleep, and I’m not convinced you do, then you will be doing so on the floor.”</p><p>He chuckled. The bags landed on the floor with a thump. You closed your eyes, battling against another grimace. He was going to make your life hell for the next week. </p><p>“This is rather comfortable.”</p><p>You turned around, finding Loki lying on the bed in one of those stereotypical seductive poses. You rolled your eyes, moving away from the window. He followed you with his eyes, smirk firmly in place. You gritted your teeth. He had such a way of unbalancing you with little more than a look. You had always put it down to the power you knew he held. You’d never met someone with so much power before. </p><p>“It’s too bad that this is the only time you’ll experience it.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t want your family to question our relationship would you?”</p><p>You sighed, turning away from him again. If you were sneaky enough, it shouldn’t be a problem having him sleep on the floor. And you knew he could be sneaky. You had agreed that in private you wouldn’t be bothering with the charade as it was nothing but a performance for other people. You didn’t want to deal with Loki in your personal space, let alone blurring the line between the two of you. You preferred the days when it was just you in a room staring at him all day, ignoring his taunts. Now you had to deal with a whole new playing field. One that impacted not just you but also your family. </p><p>“Come join me, my love,” he said, “let’s enjoy the bed while we’re not being disturbed.”<br/>“In your dreams,” you muttered.</p><p>“Trust me when I say my dreams are far less tame than this,” he said, his voice growing low and gravelly. You bit down on your lower lip hard enough to hurt. You ignored the shot of pleasure that shot between your legs. You weren’t about to admit that some nights, you’d had the same kind of dreams. </p><p>“Then it sounds like you're going to remain disappointed,” you snapped. You fought hard against the flush trying to rise in your cheeks. </p><p>“I could never be disappointed with a beautiful woman sharing my bed,” he said. You could practically feel his eyes trailing over your body. You shivered. </p><p>“But since you’ll be sleeping on the floor, you won’t get even that.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that.”</p><p>A loud knock interrupted you before you could get the last word. You pulled open the door, finding your father on the other side. He shifted his gaze from you to a point over your shoulder glared at Loki.</p><p>“Are you all settled in?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, thank you, daddy,” you said, “does Mum need any help in the kitchen?”</p><p>“I’m sure she would appreciate some.” He gave you one of those special smiles he’d been giving you since you were little.</p><p>“I’ll give her a hand then.”</p><p>“No need. I will lend a hand. You relax, my love. You deserve it after how hard you have been working,” a low voice said.</p><p>A pair of cold lips pressed against your temples before Loki stepped out from behind you. You bit back a growl, choosing instead to point him in the direction of the kitchen. </p><p>“That’s very kind of you, son,” your father said.</p><p>“It is no problem at all.”</p><p>You watched him walk away from you, ignoring the smile he tossed over his shoulder at you. You didn’t even want to know what he had planned with your mother.</p><p>“Come on kiddo,” your dad said, “you can come help check out the fishing equipment?”</p><p>“I’m surprised there are any fish left in that lake,” you laughed.</p><p>He gave you an indulgent smile. You followed him outside, the fresh air doing more to clear your head than anything else. You hated how easily Loki got under your skin. </p><p>“So how did you meet him?” your father asked as you took a seat on the porch steps.</p><p>“Work,” you replied, “isn’t it always work?”</p><p>You looked out on the lake, remembering the last time you were in this position. Josh had made quite the impact on the family. He had spent the long weekend working hard to be the alpha male in the house, competing with your father at every turn. Your mother had thought it was sweet he cared so much about your father. You had broken up with him two days after returning home. </p><p>“You work too hard kiddo,” he said.</p><p>“I love my job. You know that.” Which was a lie since your newest assignment.</p><p>“How long have you been seeing him?” he asked.</p><p>“Not long which is why it was such a surprise I was bringing him. Sorry about that,” you said.</p><p>“It might have been a surprise but I think your mother would say it was a pleasant one,” he said.</p><p>“She does seem to have already taken a shine to him, doesn’t she?”</p><p>“You have managed to bag a charmer,” he said.</p><p>“Yes. I suppose that is one way to put it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your sister was staring at Loki. He had his arm around your shoulders, your body resting against his. You’d been sitting on the sofa, listening to your mother tell a story about Agatha from across the road when your sister had arrived with her fiancé. After initial introductions she had taken a seat across from Loki, staring at him with narrowed eyes and judgement in every line of her body. She’d never liked any of your previous boyfriends. </p><p>“So you met at work?” she asked.</p><p>“Where else am I going to meet anyone?” you replied.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes but didn’t respond. Loki tightened his arm around you, presumably flashing your sister one of his trademark winning smiles. You patted his knee in what you hoped came across as a comforting manner. </p><p>“And you haven’t been together long?” she asked.</p><p>“Long enough to know I’m the luckiest man in the world,” Loki replied as smooth as butter. </p><p>“Only a few months,” you supplied, ignoring his answer. </p><p>“Every single one of which has been absolute bliss.” His lips pressed to your temples again and you fought against a disgusted shiver. </p><p>“So how did it happen?” she asked.</p><p>“I’d been watching her for a while, so impressed with her work. I’ve never met anyone quite like her. And then one day she stepped in front of a bullet for me,” Loki said.</p><p>“All part of the job,” you muttered, ducking your head.</p><p>“Well, after that I asked her out for a drink. I figured, the woman who had saved my life must like me at least a little bit. And then one date turned into another and then another until I realised I couldn’t do without her. No one has dazzled me the way she has.”</p><p>You laughed uncomfortably. You patted his knee again, getting up.</p><p>“You want a refill?” You asked, looking down at his empty cup of tea.</p><p>“Thank you, love.”</p><p>You took the cup from his hand, your fingers brushing against his. He caught your hand, pressing a kiss to the palm of it. You flushed, drawing it back from him. You disappeared into the kitchen, knowing you were leaving him to the lions. </p><p>You stood at the stove, the kettle on top. You placed your hands on the counter, leaning forward and bowing your head. You let out a long breath, trying to get your thoughts under control. Your head was spinning. You should be better at this than that. You were a paid liar. This shouldn’t be so hard.</p><p>A pair of cold arms wrapped around your waist, a hard body pressing against your back. The scent of pine and snow and shadow told you it was Loki. You grabbed his wrists, ripping his arms from you. He tutted, wrapping them around you again.</p><p>“You don’t want your family seeing that little display, do you?”</p><p>“You disgust me,” you spat.</p><p>“You flatter me.”</p><p>He buried his face in your neck. His breath fanned over your skin, sending shivers down your spine. It was cool, cold in fact, and you wanted to get away from him. The kettle began to whistle. </p><p>“You should get that.” His lips brushed against your pulse point. </p><p>You grabbed the kettle, swinging it around, almost hitting Loki in the chest with it. He took it from your hand, standing still too close. You looked up, reminded how much taller he was. He was practically crowding you against the countertop. He tucked some hair behind your ear, his cool fingers lingering on your jaw. You looked into his blue eyes, finding it difficult to look away. </p><p>“Is everything okay in here with you kids?”</p><p>Loki spun away from you, pulling the mugs closer to him. You smiled at your father, patting Loki on the back as you passed by him. </p><p>“Everything is perfect,” you said. </p><p>“Are you sure, kiddo?” He kept his voice low. </p><p>“Yeah, daddy. Everything is fine.”</p><p>You slipped past him, back into the living room. You took your seat on the sofa again, ignoring the look your sister was giving you. Loki sat beside you, close enough to feel the coldness rolling off him. He handed you the mug of tea he’d made for you before wrapping his arm around your shoulders. You let him pull you against his body, resting your head on his shoulder. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of your head. You glanced up at him. He was smiling down at you. </p><p>You turned back to your tea, not wanting to keep looking at him. If you did you might do something stupid. Like slap him. You took a sip from the mug. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about him?” your sister asked, “you’re terrible at keeping secrets from me.”</p><p>“I wanted to make sure it stuck,” you replied with a shrug.</p><p>“And you think it will?” she asked.</p><p>“It better,” Loki said.</p><p>You turned your eyes back to him. He was looking down at you, the hint of a predatory glint in his eyes. You scowled, pushing his arm from your shoulder. He laughed, leaning backwards. You shifted forward to keep any part of you from touching any part of him. <br/>You caught your sister’s eye. She raised her eyebrows at you. You shook your head, settling in your seat more comfortably. </p><p>Loki rested a hand at the nape of your neck, his fingers tangling in your hair. He gently tugged on it until you looked at him again. He pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek.</p><p>“Sorry, love,” he said.</p><p>“It’s okay. I know it’s just because you want this to work,” you repied, giving him a tight smile. He chuckled.</p><p>“It’s good to see our youngest daughter so happy,” your mother said.</p><p>“It’s better to see your eldest daughter getting married,” you shot back.</p><p>“Oh sweetie, I just meant that it’s been so long since you’ve seen anyone,” she said.</p><p>“I guess I’ve just been too busy with work.”</p><p>“Lucky for me,” Loki said. </p><p>Your mother gave him a dazzling smile. You rolled your eyes, chugging from the mug. The faster you finished it, the faster you could retire for the night and not deal with your family’s bullshit. Although, then you would be dealing with a whole different type of bullshit. </p><p>“I’m going to turn in,” you said.</p><p>You got off the sofa, taking your mug with you. You left it in the sink in the kitchen, knowing it would annoy your mother. You slipped into your room, closing the door and letting out a long breath. You grabbed your pajamas and your towel.</p><p>When you returned to your room it was to find Loki standing at the foot of the bed in nothing but sweat pants. Your mouth fell open.</p><p>“Hello love.”</p><p>“You better be getting ready to make a bed on the floor or else we’re going to have a problem,” you said.</p><p>“Why make a bed when there’s a perfectly good one already here?”</p><p>“We’ve already been over this,” you said, slamming the door shut, “if you insist on doing that then I will be removing a limb.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>Before you could give him an answer he had one of your arms pinned behind your back, his breath ghosting over the shell of your air. You gritted your teeth, turning your face to look at him. He was too close. You could count the colours in his eyes. He smirked. </p><p>“Although I can think of worse things than being pinned to a bed by you,” he murmured, his eyes straying to your lips. </p><p>“You wish,” you hissed.</p><p>“You have no idea what I wish for.”</p><p>He let you go. You got as far from him as you could, putting as much space between you as possible. He turned away from you, rummaging through his bag. He pulled a book out from amongst his clothes. You watched him settle in the only chair in the room, opening the book up.</p><p>“Do not worry, love. You can sleep easy.”</p><p>You watched him for a few moments but he didn’t move, didn’t even acknowledge your presence. You slipped into the bed. Loki raised his hand, snapping his fingers. All the lights in the room went out, a soft glow emanating from his palm. You closed your eyes, turning your back on the demigod. </p><p>You tried to ignore the sound of him breathing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were lying with your eyes closed on the pier on the lake, soaking up the sun. You could hear your sister and her fiancée in the lake, their voices a comforting background noise after the uncomfortableness of dealing with Loki. You let out a contented sigh.</p>
<p>“You truly are like a lizard.”</p>
<p>You squinted your eyes open, looking at the man sitting beside you, his legs dangling off the side of the pier. Droplets of water sparkled on his pale skin, his wet hair slicked back away from his eyes. His bright blue eyes were looking down at you, sparkling with some unknowable emotion. You wrinkled your nose at him.</p>
<p>“I’m not the cold blooded one,” you retorted.</p>
<p>He turned away from you, looking out at your sister. She waved to someone on the far shore. You looked over, finding a plethora of people there. You sat up, squinting to try and figure out who all the people were. </p>
<p>“I’m guessing the rest of the wedding party has arrived,” you said.</p>
<p>“Are they all staying here?” Loki asked, the disgust dripping from his voice.</p>
<p>“Why else would my father allow you to stay in my room with me?” You rolled your eyes. </p>
<p>“Is he worried I shall defile you?” </p>
<p>He turned back to you, his eyes running over your body. You wrapped your arms around yourself, uncomfortable in the swimsuit you’d packed. Your cheeks flushed at the implication. </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure he’s worried you already have.”</p>
<p>“I can if you would like me to,” he offered, shifting closer. </p>
<p>“No thanks.”</p>
<p>You stood up, getting ready to go greet the new guests. He trailed behind you, narrowing his eyes as he focused on the collection of humans grouped together. Your sister was already there, her fiancée close behind. You groaned at seeing one member of the party.</p>
<p>You liked Brad. He was good to your sister and did his best to look after your family. He was always kind and helpful. You had no problem with him. His best friend, on the other hand, you could do without. </p>
<p>Every single time you’d met him, and they were thankfully few and far between, he’d hit on you. He didn’t seem to understand how uninterested you were. You were done with the sleazy smiles and the bad pick up lines. You’d forgotten he would be the best man. </p>
<p>“Hey,” you said to the group.</p>
<p>“(Y/N), you get more beautiful every time I see you.”</p>
<p>“Hi Jake.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you show me where I’ll be sleeping?” he asked, putting his arm around your shoulders.</p>
<p>“Brad can handle that,” you said, shrugging his arm off you.</p>
<p>You felt a cool hand settle on your hip. You stepped back into the tall body, wrapping your own arm around Loki’s waist. He tucked you against his body, holding his hand out<br/>to Jake.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe we’ve met,” he said.</p>
<p>“Hey dude.” He took Loki’s hand, wincing when he squeezed.</p>
<p>“Come on love.”</p>
<p>He twined his fingers with you, tugging on your hand. You followed him inside, practically vibrating with rage. You weren’t sure if it was directed at Loki or at Jake. </p>
<p>The air cooled as you entered the cabin. He pulled you into your room, slamming the door behind him. You sat on the bed. Loki threw some clothes at you, smacking you in the face.</p>
<p>“Get dressed,” he ordered. </p>
<p>“I don’t do what you tell me to.”</p>
<p>“Obviously.” He rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>You begrudgingly pulled the shirt over your head. You watched him do the same, surprisingly upset when the strong muscles of his back were obscured. You shook your head, getting those thoughts out of your mind. You buttoned up your jeans, finding Loki watching you now.</p>
<p>He took your hand again, tucking some of your hair behind your ear. You scowled. </p>
<p>“We should join the others.”</p>
<p>“If you wish,” he replied.</p>
<p>You pulled the door open, finding Jake on the other side with Brad. He let his eyes roam over your body.</p>
<p>“I think I preferred the other outfit,” he said.</p>
<p>“She is beautiful in everything,” Loki said, wrapping his arms around your waist. </p>
<p>He rested his chin on your shoulder. You turned to look at him, surprised at the soft look he had on his face when he gazed at you. You ran your fingers along his forearms, melting against him. </p>
<p>“She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on,” he murmured.</p>
<p>The heat rose in your cheeks. You bit down on your lower lips. His eyes flickered down then back up to your eyes. His breath ghosted over your face as he drew closer. </p>
<p>“Hey, (Y/N). Come here.”</p>
<p>You jerked back, turning your eyes to the other end of the hall. You pulled out of Loki’s hold, putting space between the two of you. You averted your face from him, knowing you must be bright red. You hurried away from him, joining your sister and her friends in the living room. </p>
<p>You sat down in the armchair, curling up as you watched the other women in the room talk over one another. You kept waiting for your heart rate to slow down, still able to feel Loki’s arms around you. </p>
<p>“So (Y/N), you have to tell us where you met that hunk of a boyfriend?” one of the girls asked.</p>
<p>“Work,” you replied.</p>
<p>“(Y/N) has the annoying ability of finding the hottest man in the vicinity and making him fall hopelessly in love with her,” your sister said, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“Except Brad,” you said.</p>
<p>“Thank God for that.”</p>
<p>All the other girls began laughing. You gave your sister once of those smiles that said more than words could and rested your chin on your knees. You closed your eyes, listening to them.</p>
<p>“You’ll be glad to know I’m just down the hall from you, (Y/N),” Jake said, walking into the room, “plenty of opportunities for night time visits.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think either of our roommates would appreciate that,” you replied.</p>
<p>“I certainly would not.”</p>
<p>You looked up, watching Loki walk towards you. He gave you a dazzling smile, any calm you’d managed to gain before had now disappeared. You smiled back. He perched on the arm of the chair, his arm wrapping around your shoulders. You lent against him, looking up at him. </p>
<p>“It’s sweet how protective of her you are,” Jake said, “you're such a good friend, like her older brother.”</p>
<p>“Or like my boyfriend,” you snapped.</p>
<p>Jack laughed as if that was the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. You glared over at him, gritting your teeth. You brought your hand up, resting it gently on the back of Loki’s neck. He quirked an eyebrow at you. </p>
<p>“Do not read too much into this,” you hissed at him. </p>
<p>You pulled him forward before he could answer, crashing your lips into his. He froze until you nipped at his lip. He softened against you, his fingers tangling in your hair, tilting your head for a better angle. His tongue swept into your mouth. You melted against him. He was such a good kisser. And when he tugged on your hair it made you feel on fire. You were going to have up your game for next time. </p>
<p>Next time?</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh no. </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The only things you were aware of were the soft glow in Loki’s hand and the rustling of turning pages. You couldn’t get your mind to shut off for even a second. All you could focus on was the demigod sitting in the corner of the room.</p><p>You sighed, sitting up. Loki didn’t even notice, his eyes trained on the pages in his book. You huffed, pushing the covered off your body. The air was somehow still warm against your skin. You glanced over at Loki. He still wasn’t looking at you.</p><p>And that was the problem.</p><p>Since that kiss Loki had been avoiding you in private. In public it was business as usual but the minute you were behind closed doors it was as if you ceased to exist. He didn’t even acknowledge you when you said anything. </p><p>You climbed out of the bed, not bothering to look to see if Loki had noticed your movement. You slipped out of the room, closing the door with a soft click. You padded into the living room, using muscle memory to navigate in the dark. The quiet noises of people sleeping were all you could hear.</p><p>You glanced at the armchair you’d been sitting in. In quiet moments when your mind would wander you could still feel his lips against yours. It made you flush at the memory, from both pleasure and shame. You didn’t want to keep replaying it over and over again in excruciating detail. </p><p>You turned away, unlatching the back door and slipping outside. The air was warm against the bare skin of your arms. You sunk down onto the old worn sofa that your father had kept for years, drinking beer while watching the sunset on it during your family vacations. You sunk down into it. You buried your head in your hands. </p><p>“You okay, princess?”</p><p>You groaned, looking up. Jake was standing in the doorway looking at you with a knowing smirk on his face. You stood up, wrapping your arms around yourself. He stepped towards you.</p><p>“I’m fine,” you ground out.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked, “you look like you could do with some comforting.”</p><p>“I’m. Fine.”</p><p>He came up to you, taking your chin in hand. You jerked back.</p><p>“I said I’m fine Jake,” you said.</p><p>“(Y/N)?”</p><p>You looked behind him finding Loki standing there. He was wiping sleep from his eyes, looking at you with confusion. You blinked, surprised at his appearance.</p><p>“Hi sweetheart,” you said, “you should go back to bed.”</p><p>“Only if you come back with me. It’s too big without you.”</p><p>Your heart fluttered at his words but you knew they were all for show. He moved past Jake, gently cupping your face with both hands, looking down at you with his intense blue eyes. You swallowed. </p><p>“Just give me a second here, Loki,” you said.</p><p>“Okay.” He kissed your forehead before moving back. He glared at Jake as he passed but disappeared back into the dark house.</p><p>You took a deep breath, turning away from Jake to look out at the moonlit world. Everything was bathed in silver light, the world made of little more than shadows. You lent on the railing. Jake lent beside you, giving you some space. </p><p>“Seriously though, are you okay?” Jake asked, “most people aren’t awake this time of night if they are.”</p><p>“No one told me it would be this hard,” you said.</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“Everything.”</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>“I know what you mean.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Of course. No one promised that life was going to be easy but it turns out to be so much more difficult than you think. And then it gets worse.”</p><p>“You can say that again.”</p><p>“You’ll figure it out (Y/N). You’re the smart one in your family. And the pretty one. And the nice one.”</p><p>You laughed, looking up at the night sky. The stars stretched over you into infinity, shining bright in the void of space. </p><p>“Sorry things are so shit right now,” he said.</p><p>“Thanks. I might go try to sleep again.” You moved past him, pausing in the doorway. You turned back to him, “you know, you’re not such an asshole after all Jake. You’re actually pretty cool when you’re not being the worst.”</p><p>“I know I am.”</p><p>You left him on the porch, slipping through the quiet house and back into your room. Loki was sitting in his chair, staring at the door as you entered. You closed the door, leaning back against the wood. He kept his eyes trained on you.</p><p>“It would be in your best interest not to be meeting men in the dead of night while we’re here,” he said. </p><p>“I’m surprised you care.”</p><p>“I thought we had to sell this lie. Unless you plan on telling people that you are having an affair,” he said.</p><p>“I wasn’t meeting Jake if that’s what has you concerned,” you said, “he happened to find me out there.”</p><p>“Then why did you send me away?”</p><p>“To have a private conversation with him,” you snapped.</p><p>“As you would do if you were having an affair.”</p><p>“Why does it matter? I thought you would be perfectly happy to let everyone know this whole thing was a lie. Wouldn’t that bring more chaos, oh great god of mischief?”</p><p>“Do not test my patience,” he said, rising from the chair.</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>He loomed over you. One of his hands grasped your wrist tightly. You gasped, trying to jerk back from him but his grip was too tight. He threw you down on the bed, looking down at you with ice in his eyes, and, you assumed, in his heart. </p><p>“Go to sleep, (Y/N),” he commanded, “I’m sure things will appear different to you in the morning.”</p><p>You sat up, shifting back from him. He watched until you slipped under the covers. You watched him settle in the chair again, picking up his book and sending the light glowing in the palm of his hand. You lay down, still watching him, wide eyed, your heart beating fast.</p><p>You’d never met anyone so confusing in all of your life. One moment he was ignoring you, the next he was mad at you for talking to another man in the dead of night. There was no reason for his complete change of mood. </p><p>Unless…</p><p>You turned away, facing the other wall. You didn’t want to look at him anymore. Not if you were going to be able to think with a clear head. And you really needed a clear head to unravel the mystery that was Loki.</p><p>There was no reason for him to act that way unless he wasn’t as unfeeling as you’d always assumed he was. </p><p>And there was only one feeling you could come up with to explain his behaviour. </p><p>Loki was jealous. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You looked in the mirror over the bathroom sink. You’d passed the day with your sister, helping out with last minute wedding details. You hadn’t had much to do with Loki during the day, sequestered away with your sister and her friends. You hadn’t even seen your parents since a hurried bit of toast before your sister had demanded your attention. </p><p>The only time you’d caught Loki was when you’d gone into the kitchen to find something to eat at around lunchtime. He’d been watching the kettle boil, not turning at your approach.</p><p>“You having fun with the boys?” you’d asked.</p><p>He’d snorted but hadn’t deigned to give you any more of an answer. Brad had included him in the bonding with the rest of his groomsmen, even if Loki wasn’t in the wedding party. You’d sent him off with a smile, hoping he wouldn’t be a dickhead towards them.</p><p>“Are you at least being civil?” </p><p>“Of course I am, love.”</p><p>The kettle had began to whistle, loud and shrill in the otherwise silent kitchen. He’d picked it up, pouring the liquid into his mug. You’d watched the way he moved like liquid, all smooth and graceful. You had always wished you could move like that, so effortless. But sadly you were not a demigod, just a normal, unextraordinary human. </p><p>He’d left you there, mug of tea cupped by long fingers and unfriendly eyes pointed away from you. You’d sighed but finished making a sandwich, retreating back into the safety of your sister’s bedroom.</p><p>Which led to your current predicament. </p><p>You were standing in the bathroom, freshly showered, in a pair of leggings and a tight tank top. You brushed your hair behind your ear, trying out your most seductive look. You grimaced, shaking your hair back into place. There was a reason you’d never been used as a honeypot in any mission before. You weren’t known for the art of seduction.</p><p>A loud knock sounded on the wooden door. You sighed, pulling it open. On the other side was Brad, towel in hand. You gave him a tight smile.</p><p>“You done in here?” he asked. </p><p>“Sure, it’s all yours.”</p><p>You slipped past him, your own towel slung over your arm. He gave you a friendly pat on the shoulder as you passed. You made your way back down the hall, stopping outside your bedroom door. You took a deep breath.</p><p>Loki was sitting in his chair again, book in had, face turned away from you. You hung your towel up on the back of the door then turned to face him. His eyes never strayed from the paper.</p><p>“I was thinking about what you said last night,” you said conversationally, “and you were right.”</p><p>“About?” His voice was neutral and he still wasn’t looking at you but you took it as a good sign that he was asking.</p><p>“Things did appear different this morning,” you said.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it,” he said.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I think I was wrong though,” you replied.</p><p>“Of course you don’t.”</p><p>“Pretending to be with you doesn’t mean I can’t talk to Jake, even if it is in the middle of the night while we’re alone.”</p><p>“Of course it does.”</p><p>“Even if I was sleeping with him, it would not matter,” you said, “we’re only pretending so if you were the only one who knew then it wouldn’t be a big deal. Unless you wanted to tell everyone. And I hope you wouldn’t.”</p><p>“Are you having an affair with him?”</p><p>“I can’t see why it would matter to you.”</p><p>“I can’t play this part if I don’t know all the facts.”</p><p>“Just lie. Isn’t that what you always do?”</p><p>He turned back to his book but you could see the muscle in his jaw tighten. You watched him from a moment, the way he ran his finger over the edge of the paper telling you of his agitation. His eyes weren’t moving over the words in his book. You couldn’t be sure he was breathing.</p><p>“Don’t you want to know why things appeared different this morning?” you asked, taking a step towards him. </p><p>“I truly could not care care less,” he replied.</p><p>“I think you might about this.”</p><p>You stopped in front of him, waiting for his eyes to meet yours. He dragged his gaze up your body, sending shivers down your spine. </p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>“Because I’m finally ready to hear about those untamed dreams of yours.”</p><p>His reaction was instantaneous. He dropped the book, his hands shooting out to grasp your hips in a vice like grip. He jerked you forward until you landed on his lap, a knee either side of him. You looked down at him, still processing the change in position. His eyes were smouldering, his lips thin. You placed your hands on his shoulders.</p><p>“You have no idea what you are asking for,” he growled.</p><p>“Oh, I think I do.”</p><p>You ground down on him. He hissed, his fingers tightening on you. You brought your face closer to his, letting your breath ghost over his face. His mouth opened in invitation.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me?” you whispered.</p><p>“I’d rather show you.”</p><p>You kissed him then, all teeth and tongue, desperation in every iota of your being. His hands slid up your back, crushing your body against his. You moaned into his mouth, your hands sliding into his hair. He nipped at your lower lip, tugging on it. You rolled your hips, enjoying the way he groaned.</p><p>“Careful, love, or I may have to show you what happens to mortals who think they’re in control,” he murmured against your lips. </p><p>You did it again.</p><p>He growled, picking you up. He threw you on the bed, crawling over your body as you bounced on the mattress. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him back down to kiss you. You strained up towards him. His hands traveled up your body, stopping just below your breasts. You whined.</p><p>His hands slipped down again, tugging your legs up around his waist. He trailed his lips down, finding your pulse point. His teeth nipped at your skin. Your head fell back as you tangled your fingers in his hair. </p><p>He kissed you again, this time slower, deeper, taking your breath away from the intensity of it. His arms curled around your body, pulling you up until you were sitting on his lap again in the middle of the bed. He ran his cold fingers up your spine, underneath the thin fabric of your tank top. You gasped into his mouth. </p><p>“Keep making those pretty noises for me, love,” he murmured, running his lips along your jaw.</p><p>“Loki,” you moaned, tugging on his hair. </p><p>Your lips slammed into his again, pushing him back. You hovered over him. He was grinning at you, his eyes sparkling. You rested your hands on his chest as you sat back on his heels, considering him. </p><p>“This seems rather tame, Loki,” you said.</p><p>“And yet it has resulted in my being in the bed,” he replied.</p><p>“I suppose it has,” you murmured, “would you like to stay in it?”</p><p>“Only if you are with me.”</p><p>You kissed him in answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You awoke with a pale, cool arm around your waist, a chest pressing against your back, and long legs tangled with yours. You sighed, shifting as you tried to find a more comfortable position. The arms tightened around you, stilling your body. A pair of lips trailed over your bare shoulder. You hummed.</p><p>“You look beautiful in the morning light,” Loki murmured into your skin.</p><p>You rolled over, wanting to look at him. His hair was mussed and his expression was soft. You ran your fingers up his arm. He swooped in, kissing you. You moaned, pressing closer to him. One of his hands tangled on your hair, holding you close to him. </p><p>“You always look beautiful,” you whispered against his lips.</p><p>He rolled until you were under him. He kept his weight off you, his elbows either side of your head. You strained up, kissing him again, nipping playfully at his lower lip. He growled, kissing you deeper.</p><p>You rolled him until you were above him. You straddled his waist, the blankets pooling around your legs. He ran his hands up your body, tripping over your ribcage. you grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head, leaning over until your hair brushed against his skin. </p><p>“Admit you were jealous.” </p><p>He’d been denying it all night, arguing with you. </p><p>“I was not jealous.”</p><p>You trailed your lips down his neck, running your tongue over his pulse point. His head fell back.</p><p>“Admit it.”</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>You kissed down his chest, going lower and lower. You stopped at his naval, looking up at him. His blue eyes were burning as they watched you.</p><p>“Admit it.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>You let him go, swinging yourself off his body. He growled, reaching for you. You avoided his hands, climbing off the bed. He followed. Your eyes raked over his body, it was still a marvel after so long wondering what he kept hidden under his clothes. He stalked towards you, you retreating until your back hit the wall. His hand slammed into it, above your head. He lent down close enough for his lips to graze your ear.</p><p>“I was jealous.”</p><p>“Of a mortal?” you asked, wanting to make him say it.</p><p>“Of a mortal.”</p><p>You pushed him back. He looked at you, his hands already reaching for you again. You went to him, pressing your body wantonly against his. He picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he kissed you again. You tugged on his hair until he pulled away. The reverence in his eyes was almost too much to bare. </p><p>“I was jealous too,” you whispered.</p><p>“Of?”</p><p>“Every single person you gave your attention to.”</p><p>He kissed you again, transferring you to the bed. You pushed him back, climbing onto his lap, enjoying being above him, on top of him, able to be the one in control. He ran his fingers up your spine, sending shivers through your body. </p><p>“I thought you hated me,” he said.</p><p>“Haven’t you heard? It’s a very fine line between love and hate.”</p><p>“Love?” His voice sounded delicate, as if your answer had the power to break him.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>He pushed you off him. He climbed off the bed once again, wandering over to the window to look out on the early morning. You sat in the middle of the bed, not sure what you could possibly say in this moment. You were unable to be sure of what you were feeling.</p><p>“The first time I saw you,” you began, “I was surprised. I’d been told that someone so incomprehensibly evil was going to be put into my care. I knew what you’d done, the whole New York Incident, the tales your brother told, your obsession with the Tesseract. What I didn’t expect was someone who looked so sad. You didn’t look like the kind of person who could do those kind of things.”</p><p>His shoulders had stiffened as you’d talked. You ran your fingers over the rumpled bedding, wondering if this would help.</p><p>“No one knows how to annoy me like you do. No one gets under my skin quite the same. And I realised that I began to look forward to seeing you every day. You might annoy me but you also have the incomparable ability to make me smile. And some days it wasn’t easy but you managed it.”</p><p>“I never saw you smile.”</p><p>“Of course you didn’t. I couldn’t let you. Protocol.”</p><p>“I wish I had.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I like it when you smile.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“It makes me hope that you might feel even a tiny amount that I do.”</p><p>He finally turned towards you then, watching a smile bloom over your face. An answering smile grew on his face. He took a step towards you. You crawled to the edge of the bed, wanting him close again. You had been feeling cold, and not the kind that his skin brought on. </p><p>“I want you,” you said.</p><p>“I want you too.”</p><p>“Even if it’s a bad idea?”</p><p>“You could never be a bad idea.”</p><p>He grasped your face, pulling you up into an earth shattering kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down until he was kneeling above you. His touch was cold but it left fire in its wake, his fingers travelling over your body until you were a gasping mess. You needed him, in ways you hadn’t realised were possible. It had never been like this with past boyfriends, had never been this intense, this electric. You had never been consumed with such need before. It was is if you had been waiting, waiting for this demigod to enter your life and make you see what you’d been missing. </p><p>A loud knocking interrupted. He ignored it, pressing his lips to the underside of your jaw, your legs wrapped around him tightly enough to keep him grounded against you. The knocking persisted.</p><p>“What?” you shouted.</p><p>“Get up. Mum is making pancakes,” your sister shouted back through the door. </p><p>“One minute.”</p><p>He kissed you again, deeply, making you forget that your family was waiting for you to emerge and join them for breakfast. You arched into his touch, so easily lost in the intoxicating feel of his body against yours. </p><p>The banging started up on the door again. You sighed, pushing Loki off you. You avoided his reaching hands and ignored his glowering look. You began to rummage through your bag.</p><p>“What do you think your doing?” Even from across the room his voice sent chills through your body.</p><p>“Getting dressed to go eat breakfast,” you said.</p><p>“Aren’t you forgetting something?”</p><p>You glanced over your shoulder as you tugged your jeans over your hips. He was lounging back on the bed, arms behind his head. You flushed, turning away.</p><p>“You are truly precious.”</p><p>You heard the bed creak, his feet hitting the floor. You tracked his footsteps as they made their way towards you. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek. You smiled.</p><p>“I am not sure I have ever had pancakes,” he said.</p><p>“Then you have to try Mum’s. She’s famous for them.”</p><p>You turned, finding him already dressed. You’d forgotten he could do that with his magic, so used to him refusing to use it when you were around. Or had been warned not to. You could never be sure in your agency. </p><p>“Wear the blue. You look beautiful in it.”</p><p>He slipped out of the room, shooting a smirk at you. You pulled on your blue shirt, tucking your hair behind your ear. You smiled to yourself. </p><p>You pulled your door open, finding our sister leaning against the wall across from your room. She gave you a knowing smirk, shrugging off.</p><p>“So you two have made up then?” </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p><p>You strode past her into the family room. Loki was bending to kiss your mother on the cheek in greeting. He gave you a smile as he straightened.</p><p>“Morning Mum.”</p><p>You automatically tucked yourself against Loki’s side. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder. You smiled.</p><p>You sensed you’d be doing more of that from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rested your head on Loki’s shoulder, your arms wrapped around his neck, swaying to the beat of the music. He was humming along, a surprise given you thought this was a pretty recent song in Earth’s history. You didn’t expect Loki to know any chart topping songs from the last year. His arms were tight around your waist as he led you.</p><p>It had been a beautiful wedding. Your sister had been radiant, Brad looking handsome in his suit, and Jake had managed to not be such a showboat for the ceremony. You had cried. You’d admit it. You weren’t ashamed. </p><p>You’d found Loki sitting with your mother. You’d never seen him look so handsome in a suit and tie. He’d smiled at you when your eyes had met as you walked down the aisle. You hadn’t seen him all morning, spending your time with the rest of the bridal party getting ready.</p><p>Now, with all the speeches done, and the first dance out of the way, you were refusing to move out of Loki’s arms. Tomorrow you would have to return to your daily lives, and you’d have to explain to your bosses about this change in your relationship. But tonight, you could forget there was anything other than this going on. Tonight, you were just a normal person at your sister’s wedding, enjoying the company of the man you were falling in love with.</p><p>“Loki?”</p><p>He stopped humming, looking down at you. You lent back to better look at him. He was smiling.</p><p>“Yes, my love?”</p><p>“Can we stay in this moment forever?”</p><p>“Whatever you wish.”</p><p>He twirled you under his arm then drew you back to his body. He lent down, capturing your lips with his. You sighed into the kiss, relaxing against him. He drew back but you kept your eyes closed, trying to follow him. He chuckled.</p><p>“Love,” he murmured.</p><p>You hummed, blinking your eyes open. He cupped your cheeks, running his thumb over your cheekbone. You wondered if you looked as happy as you felt.</p><p>“We are going to have to discuss what happens tomorrow,” he said.</p><p>“Can’t we just keep ignoring it? Just for a while longer?” </p><p>“One more dance.”</p><p>You rested your head on his shoulder, listening to the music. He wrapped his arms around you again, tight enough to have your body pressed against his. He began humming along to the violins again, the melody soft in your ear. You smiled. </p><p>________********^********________</p><p>You sat in the chair, your leg bobbing a mile a minute as you ran your fingers over your palm. Loki was sitting across from, looking bored. He was looking right into the camera in the corner as if he were on the Office. You knew his exterior was often a mask for the emotions going on beneath the surface, but you would have appreciated him looking even a little unsure about the coming meeting. You’d never seen him look so calm. </p><p>The door opened, the hinges squeaking. You looked up from your hunched over position, letting your hands fall. You found your boss staring down at you. You sighed, standing up, following as he held the door open for you.</p><p>You sunk into the comfortable chair, crossing one leg over the other. You pushed your hands under your thighs, hoping to keep them still for the coming interview.</p><p>“What the fuck am I meant to make of this?”</p><p>You squeezed your eyes shut, taking in a deep breath. You opened them again, your superior officer’s face tight with what you assumed was anger. You could understand why he felt that way. You would if you were in that position. </p><p>“Seriously (Y/N), what the fuck is this?”</p><p>“It’s all there,” you said, “I tried to make it as clear as possible,”</p><p>“Am I supposed to believe that you have fallen in love with a homicidal demigod from Asgard?” he demanded.</p><p>“I don’t think he’s homicidal,” you said, “just bored, and… sad.”</p><p>“You’re off this assignment,” he said, leaning over the desk towards you.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“And don’t think you’ll be able to see him.”</p><p>“I assumed as much.”</p><p>“Not until we can ascertain whether he has used his magic on you.”</p><p>“If he had letting me file a report was a stupid mistake on his part. If he was hoping that I’d let him go then this was a sure fire way of making that never happen.”</p><p>“Loki is many things but not stupid.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>He considered you before sighing and dropping into his chair. You watched him run his fingers through his hair. You waited, knowing he needed time to process. </p><p>“How did this happen?” he asked.</p><p>“I asked you not to send him with me,” you said, “but when you’re pretending sometimes it becomes too real.”</p><p>“You can’t seriously be blaming me for this.”</p><p>“No, I’m just explaining the catalyst,” you replied, “but there are days when he is the only person I see. And you know when you spend so much time with another person sometimes these things happen. This can’t be the first time you’ve seen this.”</p><p>“Sure, but usually between recruits working undercover or in a team. Not whatever this is.”</p><p>“I can’t help it, Sir. I understand if you never want me to see him again.”</p><p>He buried his head in his hands. You lent back, knowing you might be fired for this. People had been fired for less. </p><p>“You are so fucking lucky.”</p><p>You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked up at you, shaking his head as if you had managed to slip out of a very tight spot through sheer dumb luck. </p><p>“Aren’t you going to ask why?”</p><p>“Why Sir?”</p><p>“Because two days ago I was sent an order to release Loki,” he said, “I suppose his good behaviour convinced one of the higher ups to let him out. A car is coming to pick him up in an hour. He’s being sent to the Avengers.”</p><p>“Of course he is.”</p><p>“And unless you’re a smartass I’m going to be sending you to the base there.”</p><p>“Why?</p><p>“Because you’re our best agent to handle him should something go wrong.”</p><p>“So I’m not in trouble?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that,” he said, giving you a small smile, “you’re going to be working as Loki’s handler in the Avenger’s Institute. I wouldn’t say that’s getting away scot free.”</p><p>You laughed, relief flooding your body. You got up from your chair, shooting him a smile. He gave you an answering smile.</p><p>“Go put his mind at ease.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sir. Thank you.”</p><p>You pulled the door open. Loki inclined his head towards you, but otherwise showed no sign he’d noticed you. You grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet. He quirked an eyebrow at you but otherwise said nothing.</p><p>“Come on, you have some packing to do.”</p><p>“Some packing?”</p><p>“You’re getting out of here. And so am I,” you said, “you’re being let go.”</p><p>“I’m what?”</p><p>“The higher ups are giving you back your freedom. You must have been real nice at some point.”</p><p>“I’m being released?”</p><p>“You’re being released.”</p><p>He picked you up, swinging you around. Your shriek morphed into a laugh as he hugged you tight. He lowered you back to the floor, kissing you deeply. Your laughter was muffled but you couldn’t stop.</p><p>“I do not wish to take anything. Let us leave now,” he said when he’d released you.</p><p>“A car is going to be sent for you. It’s gonna take us to the Avenger’s Institute.”</p><p>“What?” He pushed you back from him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m being sent to those do gooders?”</p><p>“If it’s any consolation, your brother isn’t there,” you said, “we believe he’s somewhere on the coast of Australia.” </p><p>“They’re trading one cage for another,” he spat.</p><p>“But I’ll be in it with you,” you said, “and you won’t be forced into anything.”</p><p>“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, love.”</p><p>“I’ll always be with you.”</p><p>He pressed his lips together to keep from saying anything else. You sighed, pushing your fingers into your hair. </p><p>“I’m guessing this is the kindest thing he can do after find out about our relationship,” you said, “I call it a win.”</p><p>“You’re not being forced to live with a group of people that would rather see you dead.”</p><p>“They might, given our relationship,” you pointed out.</p><p>“I will not let them try,” he hissed.</p><p>“And neither will I.”</p><p>His eyes bored into you. You stared up at him, crossing your arms over your chest. You raised your chin, waiting for him to pass judgement on you. </p><p>“The way I see it, this is the only way for us to be together. If you don’t want that then you can refuse,” you said.</p><p>“Of course I want you,” he said.</p><p>“Then you’ll do this,” you said, “for me.”</p><p>He cupped your cheek, pulling you forward a step. You looked up into his blue eyes, wanting for his answer, needing him to say it out loud.</p><p>“I will do it, but only as you are the one asking it of me,” he said.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>You pulled him down for a quick kiss, then pushed him back a step. He looked down at you, pouting.</p><p>“You might not want any of your stuff but I do.”</p><p>You turned on your heels, walking away from him. You let him wrap his arm around your waist, ignoring the looks of other agents walking by. He pressed his lips to your temple and you smiled to yourself.</p><p>It might not be in the way you thought, but it looked like you were getting your happy ending after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>